Episode 821
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Chateau in Turmoil! Luffy, to the Rendezvous!" is the 821st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As Pedro detonates a string of dynamite at the courtyard, Chopper grabs him into the Mirro-World. While traveling in the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot manage to locate Nami and Jinbe, who are evading the Big Mom Pirates. Meanwhile, Luffy continues running through the chateau and is confronted by Cabaletta, who intends to avenge Cadenza. After a furious clash, Luffy manages to defeat Cabaletta and continues onward. Luffy eventually comes across the infirmary, where Reiju hides him from the pursuing Big Mom Pirates. Reiju informs Luffy that Sanji has been made aware of Pudding's deception and Luffy decides to return to the place where he promised to wait for Sanji. After jumping out of the Chateau and landing in Sweet City, Luffy is confronted by Chess Soldiers as he is traveling to his intended destination. While wandering in the hallways of the Chateau, Sanji decides that he will not return to the Straw Hats. Long Summary In the aftermath of Pedro's explosion in the Chateau courtyard, Count Niwatori gets up, having only received minor injuries. After seeing the remains of the explosion, with no traces of Pedro to be found, Niwatori orders his subordinates to get the wounded to medical attention and put out the fires in the courtyard. Pedro is alive and with Chopper and Carrot in the Mirro-World. He recalls how the two of them found him through a mirror during his battle, and he immediately hatched a plan to end the fight by detonating the dynamite. Once he did it, he quickly ran into the mirror right before the explosion reached him. Chopper, Carrot, Pedro, and the captive Brûlée then ride on Diesel's cart as they look for their remaining teammates, knowing Luffy and Nami were captured. Carrot shows the mirrors her drawing of her teammates, but to Pedro's shock, they are all drawn as bishōnen. However, the mirrors recognize the drawings and reveal that they have seen Nami with Jinbe, and Chopper is surprised to hear Jinbe's name. On the first floor of the Chateau, Nami and Jinbe run away from a horde of Big Mom Pirates. The duo quickly find themselves surrounded, and Nami shocks some of the horde with a lightning blast, but unwittingly hits Chopper after he comes out of a nearby mirror. Nami and Jinbe then see Carrot through the mirror, and she tells them to get inside, much to their astonishment. Meanwhile, Luffy keeps fighting past the Big Mom Pirates as he advances to the third floor where Sanji is, but he is then confronted by Cabaletta. Luffy initially mistakes Cabaletta for his quintuplet brother Cadenza, but Cabaletta corrects him as he prepares to avenge Cadenza's defeat. Saying that unlike Cadenza, he does not just boast physical strength, Cabaletta moves around in the blink of an eye, attempting to hit Luffy with Busoshoku Haki-imbued arms before Luffy can react. The two of them rapidly punch at each other, but end up in a stalemate. Luffy then shows weakness as his stomach growls from his extreme hunger, allowing Cabaletta to put him in a headlock. With Luffy being unable to escape, Cabaletta tells him that Sanji betrayed him and asks if Luffy really wants to rescue him. Cabaletta's statement about Sanji makes Luffy very angry, allowing him to break out of the headlock and grab Cabaletta's hair, preventing him from moving. Luffy then hits Cabaletta into a wall with Hawk Rifle, defeating him. He immediately continues his search for Sanji, and the rest of the Big Mom Pirates are reluctant to keep chasing him, but do so anyway. Luffy continues looking around through the third floor when he is suddenly pulled into the infirmary by Reiju, who locks the door to prevent his pursuers from getting in. Luffy tells Reiju that he needs to warn Sanji about Pudding's deception, but Reiju reveals that Sanji found out about it just a little while ago. She also says that she told him to flee the island, but he is concerned about the threat of Zeff and the Baratie being held hostage. Luffy proclaims that he will go to defend the Baratie if they are in trouble, and with his hunger strike for Sanji on his mind and knowing that he did everything to help his cook, Luffy leaves the Chateau by jumping out the window. He lands on top of someone's house and destroys it. He struggles to move due to his hunger as he heads back to the spot where he promised to wait for Sanji, but Luffy is confronted by Chess soldiers along the way. Back in the Chateau, however, Sanji decides not to leave and accepts his fate, saying he could not go back after what he had done to his crewmates. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Count Niwatori recovering from the explosion Pedro caused at the courtyard. **The moment Chopper grabbed Pedro into the Mirro-World is shown onscreen. **While still racing through the Chateau, Luffy battles against Charlotte Cabaletta. ***Unlike in the manga, Cabaletta is given a formal introduction in the anime. **Luffy confronted by Chess soldiers while wandering through Sweet City. *Jinbe and Nami evading the Big Mom Pirates in the Chateau is extended in the anime. *Luffy is not shown fighting against Counter before meeting Reiju in the infirmary like in the manga. *While Luffy was running through the Chateau, the Big Mom Pirates are not shown requesting backup from the ministers. *After Luffy jumped out of the Chateau and landed in someone's house, the manga showed a small group of people at the scene. In the anime, only two people are shown. Site Navigation